1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction machine in which arrangement of a battery is improved such as a hydraulic excavator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a hydraulic excavator in which an upper rotating body is rotatably mounted on a crawler type lower traveling body, a variety of devices such as an engine are mounted on a body frame of the upper rotating body, and the devices are covered by a guard cover.
Among the devices, devices which require daily maintenance such as the engine (hereinafter referred to as maintenance devices) are arranged in a rear portion and given the maintenance from a back surface side opening portion in a state where a hood is opened (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-279715).
However, in the conventional small-sized excavator, a battery which is one of the maintenance devices is arranged in extra space such as a foot portion of an operator seat apart from other maintenance devices due to a space limitation of a small-sized machine, and covered by a maintenance cover which is separately provided.
Therefore, since a maintenance point is divided into at least the rear portion and a battery portion and each portion requires an openable cover, cost became high. Also, since divided several points should be accessed, maintenance work became complicated.